


Crush

by Rhea



Series: Fanvids [12]
Category: Majo no Takkyuubin | Kiki's Delivery Service
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiki/Tombo fanvid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

[watch or download here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cmmp1spjpl8gehm/Crush%20%28kiki%29%20signed.mp4)


End file.
